Lust
by Lady Delish
Summary: A quickie. Simple as that.


Notes: gravitation do not belonged to me and I just want to write

Notes: gravitation do not belonged to me and I just want to write. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Lust resides in both of their eyes. One was thinking of thrusting his engorged dick into a tight sweet hole and the other thinking about being nailed as hard as ever on the bed. The champagne that they drank at the party just now was really getting to them now. What's more, it was strawberry champagne, vintage from the year 1988. After glass after glass, it was no wonder that it heighten the hunger of someone who had a taste for strawberry flavoured skin and lube being smeared on him. The room was getting stuffy by the minute! Blue eyes kept tracking down the pink hair that stood amongst the sea of black and white and he kept tugging at his collar of his tuxedo. He should have never came to the party, it was just a complete waste of time and he got other ideas that he don't mind carrying out in the comforts of his bedroom, or other rooms in his house in fact. The drink was really getting to him to get him so riled up about his hole that was wandering around without him.

On the other end of the room, he knew a pair of blue eyes was trailing him and he was getting excited. He could feel the sexual tension directed to him even across the room and every time their eyes met, there was a promise that would keep him up all night. Some guy who was a very popular and successful producer was talking to him about producing his next album but all he could get out of his words was just gibberish. His fingers lingered at the neck of the champagne flute as he imagined his dick being stroked by the fingers of a blue-eyed person who was no doubt feeling the same tension as he was right now. That very moment, he excused himself and searched for him. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get release and now! He quickly scanned for him when suddenly a husky voice warmed his right ear. 'I was just looking for you. He pulled 'Come.' on his hand. He didn't care where they were going, as long as they do it fast! Now his bare wrist was sending tingles to his whole body. My god, just by that small touch he was already hotter than ever! Finally, what seemed to him a long journey just to fuck, they finally stopped in the deserted side of the function hall. The touch-up room was close to the public for small renovation. What was left was only cleaning up the duct and debris. They quickly went in and locked the door. 'Yu-mrph!' he was interrupted by a tongue that was aggressively attacking his and it was on!

Eager and rough hands were tugging off the shirt and tie while the other pair was busy taking off the pants. The buckle was making too much problem for them to get right down and dirty! Yuki pinched the small hard nipples in front of him and suckled on them through the shirt. Who knew that the small nubs almost made him cum! He growled and turned into a beast. He stopped kissing the small body and held him against the wall with his ass to his dick. There was no more time to waste; it was either now or never! Yuki took out the emergency strawberry-scented lube that he always carried and pulled down shuichi's pants. Shuichi gave out a yelp. He was busy grinding against yuki's big dick when cold wet fingers touched his ass. 'Cold!' and he got a bite in his ear. Those fingers start shoving into his tight ass as yuki sucked on his neck. Yuki kept whispering 'soon' into his ear as his hand pumped shuichi and true to his word, shuichi was getting looser and the fingers was gone. Shuichi whimpered at the sudden lost when suddenly yuki rammed into him. All the way in. Yuki kept his mouth on shuichi's as he fucked shuichi. It was sloppy and loud, skin against skin but neither cared. All was cared were only that the both of them. Yuki grunted against shuichi's neck as he pumped. Shuichi was just too absorbed into the grinding and kept murmuring; 'more, more, more!' yuki gladly obliged and carried shuichi to the small table in the corner of the room. He put shuichi on the table facing him, pulled his legs onto his shoulder and continued the humping, harder than before and shuichi lost his voice as his ass was getting the fuck of his life, recently that is.

The small table was knocking against the wall as they fucked and finally, yuki gave a long groan as he cummed into shuichi. Shuichi was already on his third orgasm and he was just wowed. Lucky there was a roll of toilet paper in there and as shuichi cleaned up with a goofy look on his face, yuki whispered, 'this is only part 1.' And licked his ear's shell. Instant heat rushed to his groin and he turned to make it happen now but yuki was already outside smoking. Oh well, the other best thing to sex is the anticipation and brushed up his hair. I hoped I don't look like I just had the best fuck of this week! And he rushed to yuki's side and tucked his arm around yuki as they make their way back to the function hall.

* * *

This is my 1st smut! I was reading agravitationfan fic and I was inspired! So here we are! Please give reviews!


End file.
